ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain N: The Game Master
Captain N: The Game Master is an American animated television series created by Nintendo of America. The show premiered on August 4, 2018 on Cartoon Network. Plot Kevin Keene was playing on his Nintendo Entertainment System, but all of a sudden, his t.v. started acting up and he and his dog, Duke have literally been sucked into the t.v.. The duo have landed in Video Land, and must become Captain N: The Game Master and protect the universe of old NES Games. Characters Kevin Keene-Kevin is a 15 yr old boy from California. He's always had a knack for video games, especially old ones. He couldn't believe it when he was sucked into video land to meet a variety of old characters. He's equipped with the Power Pad, and his trusty Zapper. Queen Lana-Queen Lana is the 16 yr old ruler of all Video Land and the leader of the N Team. She took her role of Queen after her parents were killed. She's equipped with a special staff to use for fighting. Duke-Kevin's dog and his best companion. Mario-Mario is one of the members of the N Team. He's the defender of the Mushroom Kingdom along with his brother, Luigi, usually saving Princess Toadstool from Bowser, the Koopa Kids, and his minions. Mario is usually cheerful, laid-back, and happy go lucky. He's equipped with many Power-Ups including the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, Starman, Super Leaf, and Frog Suit. Link-Link is the teenager hero of Hyrule and Mario's best friend. Link is kinda silent as he doesn't speak a lot. He's brave, cunning, loyal, and willing to serve his friends, his world, and protect anyone in need. He always carries his trusty sword and shield, and is also equipped with other weapons including bows and arrows, boomerangs, and bombs. Samus Aran-Samus is the best intergalactic bounty hunter in all of Videoland. She's always battling the forces of Mother Brain and the Space Pirates on the planet Zebes. She's equipped with her hi-tech Power Suit, which comes with many weapons including a laser cannon, bombs, and missiles. She's the tallest of the group, with and without the Power Suit. She's somewhat a loner as she doesn't really interact with the other members of the N Team. Little Mac-Little Mac is a 17 yr old boxer from the world of Punch-Out! Born and raised in New York City, he frequently trains with his coach, Doc Louis, a former heavyweight boxer. Little Mac is a skilled boxer, even being able to take down the champ, Mike Tyson. He's both strong and fast. He's also pretty insecure about his slightly short stature. Simon Belmont-Simon is the vampire hunter from the world of Castlevania. He's from a long line of vampire hunters who have to fight their enemy, The Count, every century. Even though he's brave and pretty serious, he's kinda brash and runs into danger without thinking through. He's equipped with his family's trusty whip, along with other items to take on monsters and ghouls like daggers, boomerangs, axes, and holy water. Mega Man-Mega Man is the robotic hero of Mega Land. Created by Dr. Light, he usually has to fight the forces of the evil Dr. Wily and his Robot Masters. Mega Man is equipped with his Mega Buster, and is able to copy the abilities of the Robot Masters. He's serious like Samus and Simon, but he's more light-hearted and comedic. Pit-Pit is the angel warrior from the world of Mount Olympus. Despite being the youngest and shortest of the N Team at age 11, he's the leader of Paultena's army. He's able to fly with his wings and is a skilled archer, being one of the best one his homeworld. He's carefree and happy-go-lucky, he's also best friends with Mega Man. Mother Brain-The main antagonist of the show and the leader of the Forces of Chaos. She's a giant genetically engineered brain, who's cold-hearted and ill tempered. She resides nothing more than to rule all of Videoland with the help of her minions, Bowser, Ganon, King Hippo, Eggplant Wizard, The Count, and Dr. Wily. Category:TV Series